Through Perdition
by CKlaus
Summary: 'Castiel refused the tug of the Church, remaining in Perdition between the excruciating cold and the desperate warmth.' Cas needs saving, he can't save himself anymore, he's too... broken.


Through Perdition.

Characters: Dean and Castiel, unfortunately no pairing as such. Feel free to imply Dean/Castiel if you so wish.

Warnings: AU, Saviour!Dean, Tortured!Cas, Hurt/Comfort, Fear/Human Psyche.

731 words, one-shot

The Church opened itself up, deep and grand, if not slightly intimidating. Castiel felt a tremor of fear and trepidation as the heat of the numerous candles bathed his frozen, wet body. The Church welcomed him with open arms, calling his name over and over, like a whisper from a lover. _Cas, Cas…_

It beckoned him into its belly, promising sanctuary from the Shadows and Rain just outside the doors. The light from the candles cast darkness over the hollows of his face, like a physical representation of his indecision and fear. His fear came from every inch of his being, screaming out black bile that covered his insides with sticky foulness, which never disappeared no matter how hard he scrubbed at his skin. The fear was born from confusion and all Cas knew was that he was lost, that somehow he'd lost parts of himself and he just couldn't seem to find all the pieces again.

He was torn…

And then he'd seen it, seen the light, warm and bright, pouring like salvation on angel's wings from the doors of the Church. Standing in the dark, covered in the painful tears of the sky as it drowned him, Cas had felt something stir. He heard the voice of Sanction calling for him, tugging at his clothes, wanting him.

Yet, now he was here, the sticky fear returned, burrowing deep into his skin, clawing and ripping at his insides. Castiel refused the tug of the Church, remaining in Perdition between the excruciating cold and the desperate warmth. But the Church was persistent and the light from the candles continued to pulse and call, almost pleading with him to enter its embrace.

Still, Cas denied himself the sole thing he craved for, the glue to stick himself back together. He was afraid to accept himself like this, broken and hollow… fragile. Cas stifled back the sob that threatened to undo him, like string unravelling from a doll. He clung onto the deep, rich wood of the door frame, eyes wide and breathing ragged. The Church rejoiced under his touch, surging towards his hands to caress and lick at his skin. Castiel could almost see the glorious white light woven into the wood, could feel it enter him soul and fight for him.

Outside the Rain fell harder, lightning cracking in rage but Cas ignored it all, lost in the acceptance that pouted over him. For a moment… all his fear left him, no thick, black, oily sludge dripping over his ribs or worming its way into his hear, just white, pulsing light. He sagged under the weight of it all, taking a step backwards.

The Shadows and Rain howled in delight, grasping him in their talons and pulling him further down into the pits of his humanity. They revelled at the feeling of his human skin, so pliable, so easy to break and they writhed at the rich read river they would find once they broke it. The Rain battled playfully against the Shadows, pulling at Castiel's clothes, attempting to rip him in half, cackling like children at Christmas, pulling at a cracker to get the presents inside.

Cas fell to his knees, his face wet, either from the Rain or his own fear. The Church screamed for him, blazing at the thought of losing him. He was on fire, the Church was on fire and the Shadows danced between them, separating Castiel from his Salvation.

Through the chaos, the screaming and the terrifying glee, Cas felt something settle on his shoulder.

Everything fell under a heavy silence, broken by the person in front of Cas, holding him firmly from the Shadows.

Cas pleaded with the other man with darkening blue eyes, mouth slack and body shivering in desperation. He watched with hope as the other man knelt down, hand still firm on his shoulder. "My name is Dean, why don't you come inside?" He smiled and Castiel just stared, unable to speak.

Then something broke inside him and he threw himself into Dean, tormented sobs were ripped violently from his throat and he held onto Dean viciously, crying shamelessly into his neck. Dean soothed him till the sobs were not quite as loud or tortured and pulled Castiel to his feet.

Never letting go, Dean lead Castiel out of the Rain and Shadows, through Perdition and into the arms of Salvation.

Thanks for reading my first ever FanFiction to be published on this site and my first ever, ever, ever Supernatural piece. Reviews are amazing and I live off of criticism, so please leave some. Hope you liked it.

-K


End file.
